cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Food Feast
Immortal Food Feast (食仙宴; shí xiān yàn) is an annual event highly anticipated by the cultivators in the All Heavens and Myriad Realms. The feast is hosted by Fairy Lady Separated Snow, the widely acclaimed one of the best immortal chef under the Heaven. Invitations Every year, Fairy Lady Separated Snow would hand out a few invitations for the Immortal Food Feast to powerful sects and families. In exchange, these powerful sects and families would provide Separated Snow with a lot of cultivation resources and rare ingredients. The more ingredients and cultivation resources one provided, the larger would be the number of invitations one would get. And, aside from the Immortal Food Feast, Separated Snow would also occasionally hold banquets for these top contributors. However, there would be some ingredients that even powerful families and sects were unable to provide. Therefore, Fairy Lady Separated Snow would compile a list of ingredients. If there were anyone that could provide twenty of the ingredients on the list, they would be able to get an invite to the Immortal Food Feast. Rules of Immortal Food Feast Invitation Card # Only those with invitation cards may enter the feast # Foods will be prepared according to the number of seats rather than attendees. Emptied Seat First Segment: One third will be given to the sponsor Second Segment: Lucky Draw One third will be up for lucky draw Third Segment: Number of available quota: 8 Rules # The diners may nominate anyone for the quota # The nominated may be challenged by anyone # The nominated may be challenged four times at most # The method of challenge will be decided by the nominated and the challenger Red Carpet Red carpet is an event reserved solely for Eighth Stage Saints only. Rather than showcasing red carpet fashions, the saints will show off their skill, living items or pets. Each saint will be welcomed by a designated elder from the Southern Longevity Sword Sect at the entrance. Competition Age Appraisal An age appraisal crystal, created by a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal from Crystal Realm was used to check the age of the attendees. Grouping Convergence of Big Shots II Restoration of Secret Realm Discussion of the Way Saint Monarch Saint Monarch suggested for a discussion of the Way (论道; lùn dào) with Sage Monarch Tyrant Song sometime after the feast. Some of the attendees tried to record the discussion of the Way by using modern equipment but their efforts were in vain. Its due to the innumerable Karmic Virtue lotus flowers, illusory phoenix fire and all sorts of sermon phenomenon, have covered the Profound Sage Sermon’s scene. The sermon’s voice, was covered by the sermon phenomenon. Evaluation of the Thousand Years’ New Saints From the discussions, Saint Monarch Saint Three Weeks concluded that three of the newly promoted Eighth Stage Profound Saints, First Saint Tyrant Song, Sixth Saint Saint White and Seventh Saint Seventh Path have monstrous talents. Compared to those three, Fifth Saint Winter Melon isn’t as impressive. However, on his own, Winter Melon’s talent can be considered as shocking even among the established Profound Saints. End of Discussion The discussion ended on 12th October 2019. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events